


Be good

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Dom!Eli, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Pet play elements, Praise Kink, Pre-established Boundaries, Subspace, Watersports, except not ‘wetting’ so much as just pissing on the bed, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn makes a mess of his bed on Eli's order and they both enjoy it immensely.a.k.a. hard kink with a soft ending.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Be good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteShay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteShay/gifts).



> For CharlotteShay, because every time I read That Chapter of [Following Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965384/chapters/37237277) ([chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965384/chapters/42561167#workskin) for the record), I think "y'know the world really needs more of Thrawn pissing his bed because Eli told him to and both of them getting off hard on it." 
> 
> ...So yeah, here's more of Thrawn pissing his bed because Eli told him to and both of them getting off hard on it.

Watching Thrawn fidget behind his desk— again— Eli bit back a smirk. 

“You seem to be having trouble concentrating… sir. Maybe we should call it a day and finish up tomorrow.” 

He let a hint of command creep into his tone and Thrawn froze for a split second as he looked up from the reports they’d been working on all day. Boring work, but necessary; a perfect task while the _Chimaera_ was cruising through hyperspace for a couple days with Faro in charge up on the bridge. 

Also a perfect opportunity to skirt the edge of exactly who was in charge in Thrawn’s _quarters_ today. 

Eli had sweetly informed Thrawn on their lunch break that he would be holding the rest of the day until he was told otherwise, and had— as a good aide does— spent the afternoon making sure Thrawn stayed well-hydrated while they worked in the private office in the admiral’s quarters. Their shift was all but over now anyway, and Thrawn had been getting increasingly twitchy. And Eli himself was too distracted at this point from watching Thrawn fidget and squirm to really get any more work done himself. For it to be showing this much meant Thrawn was _really_ feeling it; and the constant little reminders of how that incredible self-control of Thrawn’s was currently under _Eli’s_ control— and being sorely tested at the moment by the demands of his own body— well… That sort of thing made it damn hard to focus on reports. 

Thrawn’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he inclined his head in a shallow nod. “Perhaps that is for the best, Commander.” 

He carefully saved his work before turning off the desk monitor and standing up, hands clasped behind his back and red gaze fixed expectantly on Eli. Eli hummed appreciatively, removing his own uniform tunic and tossing it over Thrawn’s desk before unfastening the admiral’s as well, taking his time; giving them both a moment to shift mental gears. 

“‘Fresher,” Eli finally ordered, giving Thrawn’s firm ass a squeeze, just because he could. Somehow that _never_ got old. 

Once in the refresher, Thrawn’s eyes immediately darted to the toilet, bringing a dark smile to Eli’s lips. He waited patiently, though, as Eli finished stripping them both and started the shower running. 

“In.” 

Thrawn obeyed and Eli followed him in under the steamy spray of hot water. He took his time just getting Thrawn out of his own head; taking care of him, starting with an extended bout of gentle washing that eventually led in to more… suggestive things. A tweak of a nipple that made Thrawn twitch, a soapy squeeze to his cock that pulled a sharper huff of breath from his open mouth; slick fingers rubbing over his hole until Thrawn’s glowing eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back against Eli’s. And once Eli had rinsed him off, he tangled his fingers tightly in Thrawn’s wet hair from behind with a sharper tug, sliding his palm down Thrawn’s front to press against his lower belly. 

Thrawn gasped, then, his body going tense in Eli’s arms with a hint of a whimper deep in his throat. 

“Hmm… that bad, is it, pet?” Eli murmured, nipping at his neck. Thrawn nodded immediately, and Eli finally released him. “Dry off and go wait on your bed for me. On your knees. You can touch yourself if you want to.” 

He took his time washing up after Thrawn left as ordered, finally emerging to find Thrawn kneeling obediently on his bed, sitting on his heels with his legs spread and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He had one hand on his thigh and the other on his half-hard cock, not stroking, just squeezing; and his eyes opened, zeroing in on Eli the instant he stepped through the doorway into the bedroom. 

Walking over, Eli tangled his fingers lightly through Thrawn’s dark, shower-damp hair again. He just stood there enjoying the view for a moment, his own erection starting to fill slowly between his legs at the sight of Thrawn’s fingers wrapped around his own cock, hips shifting as he squirmed ever so slightly. 

“Hands behind your back,” Eli finally said, tugging Thrawn’s head back by the hair so the admiral was looking up at him, neck bared. 

He didn’t miss the way Thrawn’s legs trembled, thighs clenching inwards as he let go of his cock and crossed his wrists behind his back. Though he didn’t attempt to actually close his knees, Eli was pleased to see. 

“Mm… good boy,” Eli said, letting approval lace thick through his voice, and Thrawn’s breath hitched. “Open up.” 

Thrawn’s mouth fell open wider, red tongue sticking out invitingly, and Eli finally took himself in hand to feed the tip of his still partly-soft cock between Thrawn’s lips, heaving a pleased sigh as the wet warmth of Thrawn’s mouth closed around him. He kept a firm grip in Thrawn’s hair, holding him back when he tried to suck Eli’s cock in deeper, just enjoying the feeling of Thrawn tonguing and suckling at the head and his shaft thickening up in his own hand. 

“You’re going to make a mess on your nice clean bed for me tonight, pet,” Eli said, holding Thrawn’s gaze and giving himself a single slow stroke, up until his fingers pressed up against Thrawn’s lips and then back down to the base of his cock again. Thrawn squirmed again, trembling, his thighs starting to clench closed before he caught himself and his half-hard cock jumping between them. 

“Are you that desperate already?” Eli asked curiously, pausing. It usually took longer for Thrawn to get to that point; but he _had_ been quite good about downing all the water Eli brought him quickly and without complaint. 

Thrawn nodded fervently with a little needy moan around Eli’s cockhead, and Eli felt a smile spread over his face. He had been planning to make Thrawn wait until after he’d sucked Eli off; maybe even until after he’d come as well, but… 

Yeah. Yeah, he could work with this. 

Eli pulled his cock out of Thrawn’s mouth, letting just the tip rest on his swollen bottom lip, and making sure he had a clear view of Thrawn’s upturned face as well as his twitching cock. 

“Alright, you can go. _Until_ I tell you to stop,” Eli said, watching a series of expressions flicker rapidly over Thrawn’s face; relief and then confusion before it settled on a mix of panicked understanding and arousal. 

“I said go,” he repeated, loosening his hold in Thrawn’s hair so he could relax a bit more easily. 

That turned out to be largely unnecessary though, because it barely took a second before Thrawn shuddered with a strangled moan, a long jet of piss splattering noisily over the bedcover. His hand tightening on his own shaft, Eli watched the stream briefly weaken and then start up again, Thrawn’s stomach tensing and his cock jumping to send another hard spray out into his bed. 

This time it didn’t die down and Eli gave him a second or two of relief, just enough for the tension to start draining from his posture. 

“That’s enough,” he said, fisting his hand tighter in Thrawn’s hair again. 

Thrawn _whined,_ legs shaking, his whole body jerking and twisting as he tried desperately to obey while keeping his legs open and his hands behind his back. It took a moment, during which little bursts of piss continued spurting out in fits and starts, spraying across the dampened covers as his cock twitched with the effort to contain the flood; but he managed it in the end, trembling on his knees, his chest heaving as he panted shallowly for breath. 

“ _Very_ good,” Eli said, shoving his cock back into Thrawn’s mouth with a groan. Thrawn was too far gone trying to hold back now to do much actual sucking, so Eli fucked his mouth instead, thrusting in and out between dark, spit-slick lips and watching Thrawn twitch and squirm. He kept leaking occasional dribbles of piss onto the bed between his spread thighs, his soft, panicked whimpers muffled around Eli’s cock every time he did. 

“Go,” Eli finally ordered, his cock throbbing hot in Thrawn’s slack mouth when Thrawn let go again almost instantly with a loud gasp of relief, shuddering as he pissed into the already darkened wet patch between his knees. He was still at least half-erect, his cock lifting as he pissed harder, the wet patch spreading rapidly as his piss arced out further to soak more and more of his bed. 

“Stop.” 

His pulse pounding so hard and fast through his veins he was a little lightheaded, Eli started fisting his own cock as he watched Thrawn struggle to hold back again. He was having even more trouble this time, but he made it; mostly. He kept leaking steadily, weak trickles interspersed with harder spurts, and he couldn’t seem to stay still anymore, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he wriggled and shifted, thighs clenching, little hiccupping sobs Eli had never heard before welling up in his throat. 

“Look at me,” Eli grated, waiting until Thrawn met his eyes with a pained, pleading gaze, sheer desperation twisting his features as he squirmed on knees; still slowly, helplessly pissing himself despite how hard he was trying to hold it back. “You can let go when I come down your throat. Understood?” 

Thrawn whined again, wordless, almost frantic; nodding his head as he opened his mouth wider and stuck out his tongue. 

“Good, that’s good,” Eli managed, pumping himself harder with his cockhead resting on Thrawn’s tongue. He was so ridiculously turned on by Thrawn’s desperate state that he was already close, heat building up fast behind his cock and his balls pulling in tight between his legs. “Almost there— fuck… I’m gonna come— I’m—” 

Eli shoved back into Thrawn’s waiting mouth with a loud groan, gasping out a curse as his cock throbbed in his own grip, pulsing spurts of come into the back of Thrawn’s throat. He was still coming when Thrawn let out a low moan that vibrated around his cock, making his knees go weak and wobble under him. 

The loud hissing sound and the splatter of liquid against already wet bedding filled the air as Thrawn went limp with relief, sucking feebly as he swallowed around Eli’s twitching cock. Eli finally pulled out of Thrawn’s mouth again, dropping down to kneel on the bed behind him, Thrawn panting hard and leaning back against his chest. Mouthing at the smooth curve of Thrawn’s neck and shoulder, Eli slid one hand down his admiral’s front to wrap his fingers around Thrawn’s pissing cock. 

“You better be watching the mess you’re making,” Eli growled against Thrawn’s neck, inwardly amazed at just _how much_ there was. He could feel Thrawn’s piss rushing through his cock like a fucking _hose,_ and he aimed the stream higher to send it splattering loudly onto the dry half of the bedcover. 

Thrawn let out a long, shivering moan, sagging back heavily against Eli while he obediently watched himself soak his bed, his piss flooding back down to pool around his knees and ankles. Hot and wet and seemingly endless, it crept back to where Eli was kneeling behind him as well. Once he’d thoroughly drenched most of the bed, Eli raised Thrawn’s cock up towards his own front instead; and Thrawn jerked, gasping as piss sprayed up his stomach and chest, his cock jumping in Eli’s grip. 

Feeling relaxed and just a little evil, Eli grinned to himself and started stroking Thrawn’s wet cock lightly, just enough to get Thrawn stiffening up while he pissed on himself. 

“Be a good pet and make sure you empty yourself properly,” Eli warned as the previously gushing torrent finally started tapering off. “I’m only changing your bed once tonight. If you make another mess you’ll just have to sleep in it.” 

Thrawn whimpered, trembling; stream faltering and his rapidly filling cock jerking in Eli’s hand hard enough to make Eli wonder whether Thrawn might actually want him to go through with that threat one day. Filing the idea away to bring up another time, Eli went back to mouthing at Thrawn’s neck, lazily stroking his cock while he finished pissing, the steady flow finally slowing to intermittent squirts and slow dribbles. 

He let Thrawn take his time, wrapping his free arm around Thrawn’s midsection to feel it better when Thrawn forcibly pushed out a few last, long spurts of piss that splashed up his front and trickled back down around the base of his stiff, dripping cock. 

“All done?” Eli finally asked, stilling his hand again as he waited. Thrawn hesitated, panting and twitching where he was kneeling in his massive fucking puddle. 

After a pause, his belly tightened again, another small trickle of fresh heat wetting Eli’s fingers; then he nodded his head with a soft whimper, his hips twitching up into Eli’s grip. 

Eli smirked. 

“Look at you,” he murmured, squeezing Thrawn’s cock hard enough to make him gasp. “So _hard_ just from wetting your bed.” 

Thrawn moaned something that sounded like _please,_ his hips jerking again, cock hot and wet and steel-stiff in Eli’s hand. 

“Well…” Eli paused, pretending to consider it while Thrawn quivered and twitched in his arms. “I guess since you’ve already made this much of a mess, a little more can’t hurt. Go ahead.” 

He didn’t move his hand at all, though, and it took a moment for Thrawn to catch on. His chest heaving in short, sharp pants, he tentatively rubbed his cock through Eli’s grip a couple times with almost shy rolls of his hips. 

“That’s it… Good boy,” Eli said again, and Thrawn trembled, thrusting harder. “Get yourself nice and empty like I said.” 

Bracing both hands on the mattress beside Eli, Thrawn kept going, knees spreading wider as he starting fucking up into Eli’s piss-drenched hand in earnest. Eli returned to mouthing at his neck, humming encouraging noises against Thrawn’s skin. He didn’t think Thrawn was going to take very long at all; not if the way his breath was already hitching in needy little pants and moans and the quick, jerky movement of his hips was any indication. 

Sure enough, it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two at most before a desperate note crept into Thrawn’s wordless gasps, his whole body tensing. Eli squeezed his thrusting cock harder, biting Thrawn’s shoulder _hard,_ just barely below the collar line; and Thrawn went rigid with one last, hard jerk of his hips, a sobbing gasp tearing from his throat as his cock swelled and pulsed in Eli’s hand, spurts of thick, white come streaking a glistening trail over the already drenched bedding. 

Eli worked him through it, gently milking the last pulses of come from Thrawn’s twitching cock while he shuddered through the aftershocks, little shocked-sounding, mewling half-sobs falling from his lips. 

“That’s it, pet, so good,” Eli murmured, rubbing his palm over Thrawn’s taut belly in light, soothing circles. “So good for me. Feel better now?” 

Thrawn nodded, relaxing slowly under Eli’s touch, his breathing gradually evening out and his cock softening again in Eli’s loose grip. Eli was just about let go and get Thrawn back in the shower to clean up, when Thrawn shivered with a soft noise somewhere between a hum and whine and the quiet sound of liquid pattering onto the bed started up again. 

Technically Eli had told him to finish up _before_ coming, but he didn’t even briefly consider any kind of punishment for it; not now. Still holding Thrawn’s cock, he pressed a long kiss to the angry reddish-purple bite mark he’d left on Thrawn’s skin with an encouraging hum instead. Thrawn was practically boneless against him, limp and trembling; and Eli was feeling just a little shaky himself, the whole thing having gotten even more intense than he’d entirely expected. 

Definitely not in a bad way, though. 

It didn’t last long, the light stream tapering off to a weak trickle and then sputtering out. Eli pressed another kiss to the side of Thrawn’s neck with a smile, letting go of his soft cock to squeeze his thigh instead. 

“Ready to get cleaned up now, love?” 

Thrawn nodded, but didn’t move when Eli stood, just gazed up at him with a faraway look in his eyes, swaying ever so slightly on his knees. 

“Come on,” Eli said gently, holding out one hand and keeping the other on Thrawn’s shoulder. Thrawn blinked and then took it, finally clambering awkwardly to his feet to follow Eli back into the shower. 

They stayed under the hot water together for awhile, just holding each other as Thrawn came back to himself, Eli feeling wonderfully giggly and more than a little giddy; and Thrawn not much better, all shy smiles and soft kisses and clinging hugs. 

“I better go change the sheets so we can actually sleep in there tonight,” Eli finally said, pressing another kiss to Thrawn’s lips. “You okay in here on your own?” 

Thrawn nodded, still looking supremely relaxed and content but much more _present_ than he had been when Eli led him into the shower. “Yes. Thank you, Eli.” 

Grabbing a generous armful of towels, Eli went to deal with the mess, unceremoniously bundling all the bedding up with most of the towels thrown in to soak everything up and shoving the whole thing down the auto-laundry chute with a grimace. This really was not his favourite part of things; but it had certainly been _more_ than worth it tonight. 

_Thank fuck for impermeable Navy issue mattresses, though._

He had just finished wiping said mattress down and spraying it with all-purpose disinfectant when he heard the shower shut off. By the time Thrawn emerged, toweled dry except for his damply-tousled hair, Eli had washed his hands, brought out a handful of ration bars and some water, and gotten the bed made up with fresh sheets. 

“Good enough for supper?” he asked, gesturing at the snacks on the bedside shelf and flopping down to wriggle under the dry covers with a contented sigh. 

“Indeed,” Thrawn said; then promptly ignored them, crawling into bed and cuddling up to Eli’s chest with a soft smile on his lips. 


End file.
